The Boss Baby: Back in Business
The Boss Baby 2: Back in Business is a TV series in the Boss Baby franchise. It premiered on April 6th 2018. Synopsis With the help of his big brother and partner-in-crime, Tim, Boss Baby continues to navigate the cutthroat corporate jungle gym of Baby Corp, while angling to achieve the near-impossible: a work-life balance. Season 1 (2018) # Scooter Buskie - The constantly crying "worst baby in the world" is making life miserable for all of his neighbors. Can Boss Baby's field team turn things around? # Cat's in the Cradle - Competition for cuteness heats up when a stray kitten appears on the Templetons' doorstep and the family decides to take him in. # Family Fun Night - Family Fun Night turns into Baby Work Night when trouble follows the Templetons to the grand opening of a seemingly purr-fect restaurant. # Formula for Menace: A Dekker Moonboots Mystery - Tim's alter ego, space detective Dekker Moonboots, steps in to solve a Baby Corp mystery -- and mounting clues suggest it's an inside job. # Monster Machine - The field team enters one of their own in the prestigious Lil' Dumpling Pageant to make sure the winner is someone Baby Corp can trust. # The Constipation Situation - A backed-up Boss Baby is forced to take a sick day when his system stalls -- and he can't go boom-boom. Now it's up to Tim to take over. # The Boss Babysitter - The brothers stay home with a babysitter while their parents go out for the night. Boss Baby wants to make her look bad -- but she's just too good. # Into the Belly of the Den of the House of the Nest of Cats - While Tim works overtime to do good in the neighborhood, Staci and Boss Baby go undercover to rescue Jimbo from a house that's crawling with cats. # Spirit Day - The team suits up to stop Mega FAT CEO Baby from winning an office spirit day contest that's totally rigged. Because nobody likes a bully. # Par Avion - A "free" family vacation comes at a cost when Tim's tasked with keeping a plane full of babies calm on an eight-hour flight to Paris. # Cat Cop! - The Templetons cross paths with a "Cat Cop" with connections to cunning villain Bootsy Calico. Tim masters the art of negotiation. # Hang in There, Baby - An after-hours break-in to save Boss Baby's job transforms a do-gooding Tim into the daring Tim Templeton: Unleashed. # Six Well-Placed Kittens - With Bootsy Calico's plan in full swing, Boss Baby rallies his co-workers to bring Calico and his kittens down and save the town. Season 2 (2018) # As the Diaper Changes - When Grandma Templeton comes to stay, she forces Boss Baby into Tim's room but they struggle to be roommates, and meanwhile, Baby Corp's new CEO trusts Boss Baby with the new Stinkless Serum. # Super Cool Big Kids Inc. - Convinced old people are the new enemy, Boss Baby uses Tim to create havoc at the senior center, but a war soon begins when the seniors rally against babies. # P.U. - Boss Baby must "de-stink" Simmons after a misfire of Stinkless Serum, and Tim & Danny try to upgrade their small-scale taxi business. # Hush, Little Baby - When Frederic Estes tries to get babies banned from the local library, the babies fight back in a war for story time. # Night of the Frodarg - On a dark and stormy night, Tim's fears of a local legend and Boss Baby's fear of a PuppyCo agent force the brothers to unite to stay safe as the house is infiltrated. # Fugitive's Day Out - Boss Baby is framed for leaking info about the Stinkless Serum to PuppyCo and must flee on the run via Errand Day with the family. # El Apasionado Negocio de la Niñera - Frederic makes a play to take over the town's babysitters by instituting "senior sitting". # Plushythingy - When Frederic Estes creates the cutest plushy ever that is the hottest toy in town, the field team must destroy the last remaining one but are powerless against its cuteness. # Number One Problem - After Boss Baby allows Gigi to pottytrain him, he realizes being nude might make him a better businessman, but Tim refuses to let that happen. # Picture Perfect - Tim and Boss Baby want to bond with Dad by recreating a perfect "Dudes Weekend' camping trip, culminating in a photo opp, but everything seems to go wrong. # Play It Again, Tim - When Tim is forced to take piano lessons, he actually enjoys them and Boss Baby realizes that Tim is being brainwashed by his piano teacher, slowly turning Tim into an old man. # Research & Developments - Turtleneck wants to crack the Stinkless Serum formula and makes it a competition, pitting worker babies against worker babies, stating that the first one to the Serum will be the new CEO! # Wrinkles & Stinkles - After Turtleneck is captured by Frederic Estes, Boss Baby and Tim attempt to rescue her, leading them to the terrifying "fun house" at the town fair. Cast * JP Karliak as Theodore Lindsey "Ted" Templeton Jr./Boss Baby * Pierce Gagnon as Timothy Leslie "Tim" Templeton * David W. Collins as Ted Templeton Sr. * Hope Levy as Janice Templeton * Kevin Michael Richardson as Jimbo * Alex Cazares as Staci * Eric Bell Jr. as The Triplets * Flula Borg as Mega Fat CEO Baby * Jake Green as Bootsy Calico * David Lodge as Mangus * Brandon Scott as Hendershot * Kari Wahlgren as Marsha Krinkle, Baby Simmons, Mrs Buskie * Jonathan Kite as Police Officer, Server * Jim Cummings as Police Captain * Cynthia Erivo as Turtleneck Superstar (Season 2) * Nora Dunn as Gigi Templeton (Season 2) * Sarah-Nicole Robles as Marisol * Victor Raider-Wexler as Fredrick Estes Critical Response The show received mostly positive reviews. External Links * IMDB * Wikipedia Trivia * It only has two seasons similar to The Disney show Gravity Falls. Category:TV Series